mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecia Torres vs. Angela Hill
Both women came into the fight officially undefeated in their professional careers. The fight was the first loss for Angela Hill. The first round began. Torres lands an inside kick. And another. And a leg kick. Hill lands a right. And a counter right. Torres lands an inside kick. 4:00. Torres tries a double and a trip, Hill stuffs both to the clinch. Torres knees the body. Torres lands a right uppercut and a left, knees the body. Knees the body. And another. Hill knees the body. 3:00. And again. Torres knees the body. They broke as Torres lands a right. Tecia gets a trip to half-guard. "Relax!" 2:00. "Keep scooting!" "Forward pressure!" Tecia working to pass. "Scoot your hip out!" Ref might need to stand 'em up... Torres lands a few short rights. 1:00. Torres covering the mouth. "Work work work work!" Torres' corner calls. Torres landing a few short rights. "Really needs some work on that passing, Mike." 30. Hill regains guard. Lands a right elbow. 15. Torres lands a good right. And another, another, another, right hammerfist, most of them blocked though. R1 ends, 10-9 Torres. "Straight punches are there. Straight right, step right into it," they told Tecia. Hill's corner wants leg kicks. "She's tired, now it's time to win." R2 began. Hill stuffs that trip, Torres knees the body. Torres teeps the body, eats a counter right. Torres lands a good right. And another. Torres lands another pair of rights. Gets a good trip to side control. "Scoot scoot scoot scoot!" 4:00. Hill regains half-guard. Not much happening. 3:00. Not sure why Big John's letting this go on. Asking her to work several times now. Torres passes to side control. "She's got to do something with it." Torres works to mount, 2:00. Taking the back actually. One hook, turns to mount. Crowd cheers, Hill hip escapes to half-guard. Torres landing short lefts. "Elbows!" "We have a half-guard battle which is probably the most boring thing you could ever watch in MMA unfortunately. I'm just being honest." 1:00. Ref stands them up. "Big John McCarthy is about to fall asleep so he stands them up..." Hill stuffs a double, eats a knee to the body, clinch. 35. Hill knees the body. Defending a trip. Does. 15. Hill knees the body, defends a double, lands a few right elbows. Torres knees the body twice, eats one, R2 ends, 10-9 Torres but boring. Hill's exhausted in her corner. Tecia seems fine. R3 began. Rogan references the altitude for Hill's fatigue. Hill lands a good leg kick. "More of those please!" Lol Rogan. Tecia lands an inside kick. Hill stuffs a double, eats a knee to the body, lands a body kick, eats a left. Nice exchange, 4:00. Hill stuffs a single. Torres lands a left. Hill lands an inside kick. Boos. 3:00 as Hill lands a counter right and another right. Hill lands a counter right. Hill stuffs a single, clinch. Shit.. Defending a single. Torres working a double. Hill desperately defending. 2:00, boos. Rogan calls for Travis Browne elbows. Torres trying a single. Rogan and Goldberg discuss Browne/Arlovski. Lol.. Torres switching to a double. Hill lands two right elbows. Torres switches to a single, Big John breaks 'em up. Hill lands a counter right. "One minute to win!" Hill stuffs a double to the clinch. Hill knees the body. Torres hugging a single. Hill with a few right hammerfists under, more, 35. Boos. Right elbow. Torres working a double. She adds a trip. 15. Ugh. R3 ends, 10-9 Hill IMO, loud boos. 29-28 Torres, awful fight. Two 30-27s but UD. They hug.